1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining water in a variety of systems. More particularly, it is concerned with determining water in such systems employing an adsorbing solid.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Current methods for water determination are time-consuming, difficult to run and expensive. One method that has been used for many years is the Karl Fischer method, described in one of its aspects in ASTM D1744-64(1968). Basically, this procedure involves the titration of a liquid petroleum product to be analyzed with Karl Fischer reagent, as described in D1744.
Other methods include distillation and the use of, for example, anhydrous sodium sulfate or concentrated sulfuric acid. The determination of water content with the latter two reagents is made by measuring the temperature rise due to heat of solution. While the same principle is found with the solids used in this invention, i.e. measurement of temperature rise as a function of the amount of water present, it is believed that the use of adsorbing solids for the purpose is unobvious. The method is extremely accurate and selective, permitting rapid determination of water in systems wherein the amount of water occurs over a wide range.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,528,775 and 4,089,652 disclose methods for determining water in oils.